Birthday Special Gift
by usuk.and.tomatos
Summary: un Fanfic Murdoc x 2-D, dedicado al querido y a veces odiado bajista Murdoc x 2-D


xD, hello minna :D, solo espero que les guste. Por aqui no veo casi nada de Mudz x 2-D, asi que he aqui mi pequeña contribución

**Declaimer: Gorillaz no es mio, pertenece a su respectivo dueño (Damon Albarn y James Hewlett). **si fuera mio Mudz seria menos verde xD.

* * *

Aquella mañana del 6 de junio, Murdoc desperto de bastante buen humor (lo cual, por lo general, nunca pasa). Se puso los pantalones, corrio a la zorra que habia contratado ayer ( de muy mal modo cabe destacar) y cerro su winnebago para ir a desayunar...a las 7 de la mañana, un record para el moreno que por lo general se levantaba a la 1 de la tarde.

-hallo Murdoc-san, happy birthday.-dijo Noodle algo extrañada y sorprendida de que el moreno estuviera levantado a esas horas de la "madrugada"

-Gracias luv(1) .-agradecio el moreno, ese dia si que se estaba poniendo extraño.-¿Russ hizo ya el desayuno?.-pregunto

-Ya esta servido, solo esperabamos a Stu.- respondio Russel que estaba saliendo de la cocina.- desde ayer estaba algo inquieto, quien sabe por que.-Russel se sento y tomo una pila de panqueques de medio metro de alto y sirviendo la mitad del envase de maple encima de su plato.

-De seguro estaba buscando su cerebro, ha ha.- dijo Murdoc con tono sarcastico, haciendo enfadar a Russel y a la japonesa.

-Ya que te importa saber que esta haciendo, ve a buscarlo.-Russel levanto su puño en señal de advertencia, " si no lo haces, te mato" decia ese puño.

-ok, ok...ire por el Face-ache. No hace falta la amenaza.- bajo al carpak y por la puerta que daba a el cuarto del peliazul se introdujo para buscar a su dolor de cabeza; pero solo encontro una carta encima de su cama.

"Murdoc:

Tal vez ahora me estes maldiciendo por no estar ahí, pero tengo mis razones.

Supongo que Noods y Russ te han dicho que he estado un poco inquieto estos dias, y si, es cierto...Pero eso es porque he estado buscando un regalo adecuado para ti; ya sabes...por lo de tu cumpleaños.

Pense en una botella de Tequila, en una navaja nueva, en comprarle una novia a Cortez...pero ninguno me parecio buena idea.

Asi que espero te agrade...te lo dare terminando el dia.

Happy B-day, mudz.

2-D"

-Con que no lo vere hasta la noche, eh?, eso ya lo veremos.-sentencio Murdoc con una clasica sonrisa suya.

Busco por cada pasillo en todo Kong Studios, en el hell hole, en el cuarto de Brian...inclusive en aquel lugar donde estaba la cabeza de Shaun Rayder del video de Dare (por lo que se gano varios golpes de parte de Noodle). Al final, como a las 11:45 de la noche, fue al cuarto del Face-ache para ver si de casualidad aquel chico se hallaba ahí. Y si, lo encontro, pero dormido en su cama y con algo en sus manos, al parecer era como un discurso que se quedo ensayando el peliazul:

"Murdoc, no se por que presiento que me estuviste buscando toda la tarde. Espero no acierte, por que por eso mismo sali de Kong studios, para no fastidiarte tu cumpleaños. A decir verdad, no encontre nada, en ningun lado, que me pareciera un buen regalo...asi que se me ocurrio algo bastante ideal para ti. Esto no es un Graan regalo que digamos pero...lo que cuenta es la intencion...mi regalo seria cumplir con alguna exigencia tuya, el que sea...inclusive salir en la noche y ver si me muerde un zombie...claro que ojala pueda llevar algo como un antidoto a algo asi para no convertirme en uno de ellos...sino ya no te seria de utilidad y entonces la banda se desintegraria... Pues, ese es mi regalo...ojala no te desagrade tanto."

-Al parecer pensaste en un regalo al menos pasable, Face-ache.- Al voltear a verlo, el estaba levantandose lentamente, se sento y por alguna razon llevaba una camisa algo grande para el, tanto que se le resbalaba por los hombros, y también le cubría parte de los muslos...se veia totalmente -violable- adorable (claro que Murdoc desde lo mas, mas, mas, maaaa~s profundo de su ser, eso pensaba)...tal vez ya tenia la idea de lo que le pediria.

-Hola mudz.-bostezo.-¿ya lo leiste verdad...?, ¿que pediras?.- sonrio levemente y con un sonrojo, pues Murdoc lo veia como siempre se vestia para dormir. Y al parecer, por estar ensayando su "discurso" demasiado, se quedo dormido. No esperaba verlo a estas horas en su habitación. Creía que le daria su peticion en la mañana.

-Creo que la tendras que hacer en este momento, Stu.- tomo al chico del cuello de la camisa, sin lograr acercarlo en exceso porque esta era bastante grande.

Lo tomo suavemente del menton y le dio un beso salvaje, brusco...que hizo que el cantante se sonrojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Mu-murdoc!- dijo 2-D, algo sorprendido.

-Espero te haya llegado la indirecta, Face-ache.-tomo de nuevo al peliazul del rostro y le dio un beso superficial para comenzar a cobrar su regalo. Mandaria al diablo a Damon y a su firma de mañana, preferia desvelarse dandole algo mas que un agradecimiento por el regalo a 2-D.

* * *

Luv: he leido por alli que asi lo pronuncia este Mudz, seria Love...pero mal escrito xD


End file.
